


After Candlelight

by celestialswrites



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Missionary Position, No Plot, Smut, lots of love, theyre just so in love i wanted to write something romantic, yet saucy ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-28 19:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialswrites/pseuds/celestialswrites
Summary: After the war, a happily courting Marianne and Ignatz decide to spend the night together, unfolding into unfamiliar heated events.





	1. Part I

Nights at the Monastery were calming and beautiful. 5 years ago, many were afraid of ghosts and killers, but now that the war had ended, Marianne had found herself walking the halls and gardens with a candle, admiring the millions of stars shining in the sky. 

Tonight was different though, as somebody else had decided to roam the halls. 

A quiet knock sounded at her door, making Marianne jolt in shock. Who could that be? It wasn’t somebody dangerous...right? It was best that she ask first before opening it.

“Who is it?” Marianne asked, placing the candle down that she was just about to blow out. 

“I-It’s me, Ignatz!” A familiar voice sounded behind the door. Marianne let out a small gasp of realization, coming to open the door. 

He was indeed standing there, carrying a candle of his own. He was in his night clothes, as was Marianne, so she was confused as to why he was standing here. 

They had a recent courtship, in which he asked her not too long after they won the war, and Marianne was quite shocked that he held the same feelings. 

They didn’t have much time alone, as they were quite busy dealing with the state of Fódlan now that the Alliance was in charge. 

“Please, come in,” Marianne said, letting him pass through. 

“I apologize for interrupting your night, I looked under your door and noticed you still had your lights on, or else I would’ve head back.” Ignatz always apologized, even if something wasn’t his fault. 

“It’s all right, I was just heading to bed. Is something the matter?” Marianne asked, cupping her hands in thought. 

Ignatz bashfully glanced to the floor. “Well, I-um...I was wondering, since we haven’t spent much time together...and, well, our rooms are so far away from each other I-“

Ignatz paused, placing the candle on her desk. “I just miss you terribly.”

Marianne’s cheeks burned red, a smile creeping on her lips. “Ignatz...that’s so sweet of you. I feel the same way.”

Ignatz stepped forward, embracing her in a tight yet comfortable hug. Marianne placed her hands on his chest, head fitting right under his chin. His arms, wrapped around her waist, loosened a bit to get a good look at her face. 

Marianne, due do the closeness, just couldn’t help herself, and moved first, pressing her lips to his. Ignatz sighed into the kiss, relaxing around her. They weren’t quite experienced in this type of act, but it was a learning experience for both of them, and they were starting to figure out what they liked and didn’t like.

Marianne pulled back, smiling into the eyes behind his glasses. Pressing a final kiss on her forehead, he finally asked her what he’d come here for. “May I stay the night?”

Marianne sucked in a breath, blinking in thought. The obvious answer was yes, but she was still a little nervous, this being their first time sleeping in the same bed together. 

Marianne nodded, pulling out of his arms to blow out the candles. The only shred of light came from her window, the half moon giving off a small amount of light into the room. 

Ignatz led her slowly to her bed, slipping under the covers and pushing as far back to the wall as possible. He must have wanted to give her enough room, making Marianne giggle lightly. 

“You can come a little closer if you’d like,” she whispered, getting under the sheet and turning to face him. 

Ignatz, glad that she probably couldn’t see his rosy cheeks, scooted a little closer, one arm gingerly resting around her waist. Even if it was light, it was still protective, pulling her slowly closer to him as if he was enveloping her from the dangerous, outside world. 

Marianne grabbed his glasses, placing them on the bedside table, the man holding her muttering a thanks. As a few minutes passed, something about them staring at each other in complete silence made her shift uncomfortably, not used to constant eye contact, even after all these years. 

Marianne turned on her other side, facing the door. Ignatz has much more freedom to pull her closer now, the blue haired woman being able to feel his strong chest against her back. 

Minutes upon minutes passed, and Marianne couldn’t find it in herself to fall asleep. She couldn’t tell if Ignatz has fallen yet, so she stayed quiet. 

He must have felt her moving around, since she froze at the touch of his lips grazing her neck. Slowly, she relaxed under his touch, shifting her neck so he had better access. 

Kisses trailed down her neck, to her shoulders, then back where he came. The feeling of his lips on her skin was unbearable, the desire to feel them herself pulled against her. 

Tilting her head, she captured his lips with her own. This kiss was much deeper than they’d ever shared before, Ignatz’s tongue grazing her lips. Marianne mewled softly, lips parting for just a second; enough for Ignatz to enter. 

His tongue gently pushed through, roaming her unfamiliar mouth. Marianne’s hand cupped his jaw, tilting for better access. A shivering fire burned down her body, all the way to her very core. Nothing they’d ever done had made them feel like this, it was all new territory. 

Just like the way his calloused hands roamed her thigh. 

Marianne, just now feeling him glide up, gasped into his kiss. Ignatz immediately pulled back, hand leaving her skin. “I-I’m sorry, was that too much? I don’t want to invade your priv-“

Marianne interrupted him with a rougher kiss, guiding his hand back to her thigh. More and more, his cheeks burned with heat, not used to this side of her. Her blue locks were down, her usual braided up-do flowing across the pillow. She was as beautiful as the Goddess—no, she was a Goddess. 

His hand rose higher and higher, the closer he got the more his hand shook. The moment he touched her core, he retracted, but Marianne nodded in consent. 

“Ignatz...I’m alright, if...if you’d like...”

“I want you. I want all of you.” Ignatz bursted our, biting his lip in worry. But she only smiled earnestly, giving him a kiss for confidence. 

His hand, guided by her, slipped under her undergarment, feeling a brush of hair, then in an instant, a slick substance. Ignatz cursed under his breath, hot kisses trailing down her jaw, then on her neck, teeth sucking at the skin in desperation. He hoped by shielding his face, she wouldn’t notice how nervous he actually was.

His fingers moved experimentally, waiting to hear the sounds Marianne made. He was always critical in battle, and this was one battle he was new to. He evaluated his opponent, judging her moans to see where her weak point was. 

His fingers drew in and out of her, Marianne clutching his shirt in desperation. Faster, harder, yet as gentle as he could be, Ignatz kept going, racing against her voice growing higher and higher. Biting down on her lip, she tried not to be too loud, since the people sleeping in the rooms beside hers would wake up to these lewd sounds, something that would embarrass her for life. 

A thread of heat tied in her stomach, pulling so hard it was ready to snap. It didn’t take long, but it broke, a feeling of ecstasy washing over her. Ignatz waited for her to come down from her high, slowing his movements, pulling his heated face away from her neck. They were both a downright mess, unsure of how or what they were doing, and if they were doing it right. 

Pulling his hand away, he reached over to grab a cloth, handing it to Marianne to clean herself up. 

“I’m...not very informed on...this stuff, but...was it enjoyable, at all?”

Marianne bit her lip, nodding her head, trying to hide her shy look. “You shouldn’t worry. I really liked it.”

His confidence boosted a little, letting out a sigh of relief, flopping back onto her pillow. 

“And...I really like you,” Marianne added on, pulling her dress down and resting on his chest. 

Ignatz smiled, his cheeks becoming rosy again. “That means a lot to me. I really like you too.”

Minutes passed with them laying silently in the dark, Ignatz trying to ignore the heat still buzzing in his stomach. He was unsure of how to resolve the situation, not knowing if Marianne was too tired. 

“Ignatz?” She asked, almost as if she heard his thoughts. 

“Yes?”

She traced her fingers across his chest, still (sadly) left with a shirt on. “I know you...well, didn’t get to...um...well, what I’m trying to say is...”

“If I’d like to go further?” Ignatz asked a little too quickly. Marianne nodded, smiling up at him. She didn’t get to see him often without glasses, but when she did, it made her appreciate the colour of his eyes more. 

But this time, they were filled with a more intense love than she’d ever seen. 


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marianne and Ignatz’s night continues on.

Ignatz slowly turned over, moving on top of Marianne, straddling her hips. Lips moved against one another, her sweet taste always surprising him. Lowering himself further down, his heat pressed against her, earning a sharp intake of breath on her part. 

Little did she know, she wanted him just as much as he did. 

Ignatz groaned beneath clenched teeth, moving at a slow pace, face lowering into her neck as her ground against her. The feeling was strange and euphoric, Marianne slipping her dress further up for closer access. Closer. Closer. Closer. 

Gingerly, his kisses went down her chest. Marianne’s hands found themselves riding under his shirt, relishing at his toned chest. After all those years of archery, his arms may have been the strongest, but he was much more fit than when he was a small teenager. 

Noticing her hands, he reached for the hem of his shirt, pulling it off and throwing it behind him. Marianne pulled him down to her again, begging for closeness. 

Chest to chest, they wanted nothing more than to stay in this moment forever, sharing body heat and love for one another.

Marianne pushed him back slightly, Ignatz helping her sit up so she could slip off her dress. Her chest was exposed, but she still had her panties on. 

She must have realized how vulnerable she now was, covering herself with her arms and laying back down, hands splayed across her red face. 

Ignatz chuckled softly, running his hands down her arms soothingly. “Marianne...you don’t have to be afraid. But, if you don’t wanna do this, please let me know.”

“No! I-I do...I just...” Marianne said without hesitation, opening her fingers to peek through at her partner. 

“Tell me, my love,” he said, Marianne blushing so badly she looked like the tomatoes that grew in the greenhouse. 

With a deep sigh, she lowered her hands, still covering her chest. “Sometimes...I feel like I’m not enough for you. There are thousands of other women in Fódlan who are much prettier and confidant and-“

“Don’t say things like that, you know I would never think that!” Ignatz said, guilt showering his features. “You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met, and you’re my best friend...I don’t want anybody else but you. You shouldn’t think so low of yourself...I think the world of you.”

Marianne’s frown turned quite literally upside, a genuine smile stretching her lips. “You always know the right things to say...” she mumbled, finally revealing her chest to cup both hands on his cheeks. 

Ignatz lowered himself down to her, sharing a deep and passionate kiss. He wanted her to feel the love he had for her, but his actions were still such an understatement. 

Ignatz carded his fingers through her locks, finding his way into her mouth, wanting to melt into her. Their tongues danced the way they did all those years ago at the White Heron Cup, the rest of their clothes slowly making their way off their bodies and onto the floor. 

Still under the blankets, but practically sweating already, Ignatz knew what was coming up. He paused, pulling his face from her collarbone to look around awkwardly. “Um...do you, uh...”

“I can have the fertility tea tomorrow,” Marianne responded. 

Ignatz nodded, the nerves now getting to him more than before. Marianne held his face, kissing between his brown where his hair brushed against her skin.

“It’s just us, there’s nothing to worry about,” Marianne assured. Ignatz nodded again, feeling himself relax against her. 

His hands brushed against her thighs, pulling her against him. Slowly, he ran his hand up her body, pushing her arm against the pillow and entangling his fingers through hers.

Other hand gripping her waist, he kissed her lips, breathing deeply into her as they connected, both squeezing their eyes shut. He mumbled to her in worry, asking if she was alright. With a nod, he continued until they were skin to skin, trailing kisses down her jawline. 

“Oh Goddess...” Marianne cursed, letting out a whine, running her fingers through his blonde hair. “Please, come closer...”

Ignatz obliged, the hand by her waist slipping to the small of her back to push her closer to him. Now being fully entangled with her, Ignatz continued his adoring kisses down her neck, then back up to her ear. Whisperings of words of love and curses to the Goddess came out of his mouth, only for her to hear. 

Bodies moving in sync, he came to a rhythm, letting out soft cries for her. Their holding hands squeezed each other, his mind telling him to go faster but his heart drew out every moment to make it last forever. 

“Ignatz...”Marianne breathed through a moan, the man over her travelling back to her lips so he could taste his name on her tongue. Their breathing became heavy, and the heated knot that once held in her body connected them both, entangling so tightly they were going to burst at any moment. 

He whispered in between kisses, telling her he couldn’t wait any longer. She agreed with a cry, fingernails raking across his back for any more contact that she could receive. Snap. Heat pooled between their legs, the bliss that filled their bodies feeling as if it could be eternal. But they came from their high, still at the edge of that bliss as he slowed his movements, coming to a stop on top of her. 

Lowering her body fully onto the mattress, he held her in his arms for one more minute, till he pulled out of her and laid beside her, sweat coating their entire bodies. 

Exhaustion took them over so badly they curled up with one another, Ignatz swearing he heard her tell him she loved him before both their eyelids couldn’t stay open any longer, drifting to a deep sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope i did alright! thank for all the lovely comments last chapter :)

**Author's Note:**

> second chapter coming!!
> 
> listen..i don’t write smut. ever. so this is new to me. was it alright??? i don’t like writing it too lewd it’s a bit cringy for me so i tried to make it more emotional than physical. oh well.


End file.
